Barbas
Barbas is one of the six Archdemons created by the Beast. He is the older brother of Azazel, but still younger than Saroth, Pazuzu, Dagon, Mephistopheles and Revan. He was stabbed and killed by Hercules with his uncle, Poseidon's Trident turning him to smoke and ash. Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Barbas possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. *'Demonic Possession' - Barbas can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Barbas is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Barbas cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Barbas is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to exorcism, salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Super Strength' - Although the youngest archdemon, Barbas endows his vessel with dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force. He is capable of overpowering humans, monsters, lesser demons, ghosts and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Barbas can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Barbas can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Barbas can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Barbas can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Barbas can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Barbas can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He can also show his or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Reality Warping' - Barbas can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Barbas is able to potentially live forever, as he is thousands of years old. *'Weather Manipulation' - Barbas is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Barbas is the power to create seismic activity. He broke a devil's trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. *'White Light' - Barbas can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. *'Precognition' - Barbas can see into the future, but not the full picture. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Barbas possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron and holy water. Harming *'Holy Fire' - Barbas can only be harm by holy fire, while his vessel can be destroyed by it. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - An archangel's own strength potentially rivalled archdemons. *'Archdemons' - While lower classes of demons can't physically hurt Barbas, with their own strength, archdemons can hurt each other. Barbas' closest and older brothers can harm him. Pazuzu and Dagon in particular are said to be much more powerful than him and likely could easily overpower if not kill him, and so can Revan. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death can kill him. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Barbas. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill him. *'The Beast' - As the creator of the archdemons and a primordial force, he can kill him. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by intense lightning blast, as shown when Zeus shoot a fully blast at Revan turning him into smoke and ash. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by hellfire from the Underworld, as shown when Hades throw a fireball of hellfire at Dagon turning him into smoke and ash. Weapons *'Divine Weapons' - Archdemons can be kill by divine weapons, as shown when Poseidon stabbed Pazuzu with his Trident turning him into smoke and ash. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Equipment *'Angel Blade' - Barbas can use an angel blade to kill angels and other demons. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Archdemons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Light and Dark series Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Deceased